Hadvar
is a Nord soldier in the Imperial Army and is one of the guards the future Dragonborn will meet when arriving in Helgen. Background It is likely that Hadvar and Ralof knew each other as children. Both of them are from Riverwood and their interactions during Unbound seem to imply they are at least familiar with each other. Hadvar's uncle Alvor gives the Dragonborn some free materials if the dragonborn chooses to go with Hadvar when escaping Helgen. Related Quests Unbound A group of prisoners are being taken to Helgen. Upon arrival, he and other guards begin calling the names of the captive Stormcloaks, lining them up to be beheaded. Alduin begins attacking Helgen, and, in the confusion, Hadvar spots the Dragonborn trying to find cover. He tells the Dragonborn to follow him, but there is also an option to regroup with Ralof, a fellow prisoner, to escape. If Hadvar is choosen, follow him through the keep to freedom and he will then give directions to his uncle, Alvor. Once the quest is completed, Hadvar suggests traveling to Solitude to join the Imperial Legion and serve under General Tullius. After talking to his uncle, Alvor, Hadvar will be living in Alvor's house. If Ralof is chosen instead, even though Ralof states "Looks like we are the only ones who made it", Hadvar will survive and will be present at the Imperial Legion quests. (Ralof is most likely referring to only Stormcloaks/prisoners with his statement.) He is also a large figure through the Imperial quests, although he rarely shows much more than a "Ah, hello friend.", followed by whatever more details on the orders from Rikke. A notable example is Compelling Tribute, where he will be leading a few soldiers. Another one is during Rescue from Fort Kastav, where he'll reveal "the plan". Skill training exploits *Hadvar is invincible in the beginning of the game. After obtaining the first weapon, keep attacking Hadvar and level up quickly. Also, in the Whiterun follow glitch, attack him in the middle of town. No guards will attempt an arrest. Also, his "Quest NPC" downed recovery time is almost instant. *If you talk to him with full imperial armor then he will offer you a leveled sword. *The best place to do this is in the cavern just before the bear. Attack him with one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, and magic to level up quickly. *Kill him normally, then just after he gets up and has little health, quickly kill him once again. He will then have full health (best done with swords). *You can also Sneak Attack him to level up "Sneak". Crouch behind in sneak attack mode, and hit him every 5 seconds. If you attack him too many times during sneak attacks and he detects you, he will turn hostile and attack you whenever he sees you, unless you join the Legion and do the first quest. *During or after the Civil War string of quests, (if siding with the Legion), he will be at the Sleeping Giant Inn with the Heavy Imperial Armor for the rest of the game. *At the very begining you are asked to get gear out of a chest. Go to the wall and grab a sword on a rack to the left of the chest. Attack Hadvar for as long as you want and level up your one handed and your magic, so long as you don't search the chest he won't open the door. Quotes *"'Dragonborn huh? Was it your ma or your pa that was the dragon?" *"I don't think Rikke even knows my name. Probably because I'm not the Dragonborn.'" *"Ever get the impression Rikke's not always sure what side she's on? I'm not doubting her loyalty. Just, she seems rather sympathetic to the rebels." *"Ever wonder if maybe we should call a truce with the Stormcloaks, join forces for just a little while, and take care of some of these dragons?" *"Ha! You're still alive?" *"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!" *"Who do you think killed more Rebels? You or me?" *"Huh. I had heard you died." *"Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way." *"Do colors seem brighter to you? Everything seems bigger too... Strange." *"Haming! You have to get over here, now!" *After the battle of Whiterun: I'm pretty sure I killed more than you, I was counting Unique interpersonal dialogue If Hadvar and Ralof are near each other, they will engage in some dialogue. However, this dialogue is glitches as it is random dialogue that occurs between two Stormcloak soldiers, followed by dialogue between two Imperial Soldiers. *Hadvar: How'd you end up here? *Ralof: My cousin disappeared one night. Some say the Thalmor grabbed him. It wasn't long before I found myself under Ulfric's banner. *Hadvar: So why did you join the Stormcloaks? *Ralof: I'm a true Nord. Simple as that. *Ralof: So why'd you join the Legion? *Hadvar: My father was a Legionnaire, and his before him. I guess I never considered doing anything else. If the Dragonborn followed Hadvar during the mission Unbound and did not start the Imperial Legion quests, he will say the same dialogues as other Imperials, like: *"Damn Stormcloak rebels." *"Keep an eye out for trouble, it's only a matter of time." After character creation dialogue During the character creation sequence, Hadvar is the one filling out the ledger for the prisoners to be executed. For each race, he has a specific line of dialogue, along with mentioning that, once executed, the player characters' remains will be sent to their native province. *Altmer - You're not with the Thalmor Embassy, are you High Elf? No, that can't be right... -I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to The Summerset Isle. *Argonian - Are you a relative of one of the Riften dock workers, Argonian?- I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh. *Bosmer - Not many Wood Elves would choose to come alone to Skyrim. - I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood. *Breton - You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?- I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock. *Dunmer - Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf.- I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind. *Imperial - You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim? - I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil. *Khajiit - You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble. - I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr. *Orc - You from one of the strongholds, Orc? How did you end up here? - I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Orsinium. *Redguard - What're you doing here, Redguard? You a sellsword? A sailor from Stros M'Kai? - I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell. *Nord - You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman - I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland. Fate If the Dragonborn sides with Ralof during the quest: Unbound, Hadvar supposedly dies in the attack, although some people have reported that he is still present for Imperial quests. The above is false. Both Hadvar and Ralof survives Helgen and will be enqountered in the civil war quest line depending on what side you choose, even if you choose to deliver the Jagged Crown to the opposite faction that you initially joined. Bugs * Some players may experience a bug after taking Windhelm for the Legion, where Hadvar follows them around in Whiterun, seemingly for no reason at all, with his sword drawn. He will occasionally say things, such as, "Ha! You're still alive?" or, "Who do you think killed more rebels? You or me?" Fast traveling to Riverwood can fix this. * After you leave the caves just as you complete Unbound, once you come close to the Guardian Stones he may wander off the path and never initialize the conversation regarding the stones. ** A possible solution for this is to run into him so that he stops at the road corner, he will then take the correct path (to the left) and initialize with the Stones. Appearances * cs:Hadvar de:Hadvar es:Hadvar it:Hadvar pl:Hadvar ru:Хадвар Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members